A garota dos meus sonhos
by Robles T
Summary: Quando Tanya me abandonou sem explicações, nas vésperas do Natal, achei que nada mais poderia me acontecer de ruim.É,talvez tenha sido por isso que acabei me metendo numa confusão maior. Conheci Bella e com o tempo penso em seu doce sorriso, em seu olhar meigo e profundo. E não sei o que fazer pois achei que tinha a menina perfeita. E se por acaso eu errei?
1. Metendo-se onde não foi chamado

NOTA: ESTES PERSONAGENS E ESTE LIVRO NÃO PERTENCE A MIM E SIM À STEPHENIE MEYER & CHERYL ZACH, RESPECTIVAMENTE.

 _ **Hello! Vim com uma adaptação de um livro ( Cheryl Zach –Kissing Caroline) que li mês passado e amei. Não sei se já leram, mas eu curti e espero que vocês também gostem!**_

 _-o-_

 _ **A garota dos meus sonhos**_

 _Ela vinha deslizando pela neve como um anjo sem asas. Seus cabelos longos e sedosos pousavam como um véu dourado sobre os ombros; seus delicados pés mal deixavam pegadas no pó branco resplandecente em que pisavam. Com a respiração presa eu esperava._

 _\- Tanya – chamei, esticando o braço e tentando tocá-la, aguardando ansioso pelo momento em que ela estivesse perto o bastante para que eu a pudesse tomar em meus braços e beijá-la ardentemente, como a beijara em tantas outras noites._

 _À medida que ela se aproximava, porém, seu maravilhoso rosto foi adquirindo uma expressão sombria._

 _\- O que há de errado? – perguntei, pensando o que poderia ser tão horrível para deixar Tanya abatida daquele modo._

 _\- Sinto muito, Edward... – disse ela, cada palavra brotando de sua boca como que envolta numa névoa misteriosa - ... Mas acho que chegou a hora de nós dois..._

 _Pam! Pam! Pam!_

* * *

\- Acorde Edward! – berrava minha irmãzinha Alice do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto. – Você prometeu que ia me ajudar a montar os enfeites de Natal. – Com a voz meio abafada, ela bateu na porta com mais insistência.

Esparramado na cama, tentei ignorá-la. Não que eu estivesse dormindo. Afinal, como é que um cara pode dormir quando acabou de ter o coração partido? Não só partido, mas despedaçado, estraçalhado! Eu não sabia o que seria pior: continuar deitado e mergulhado nos pesadelos com a noite em que Tanya tinha desmanchado comigo, ou ajudar a minha irmãzinha a pendurar os enfeites de Natal.

\- Por favor, Edward! – protestou Alice – Você sabe que eu não alcanço.

De acordo com meu relógio, eram 11h37 da manhã. Desde que Tanya rompera comigo eu andava acordando cada vez mais tarde nos sábados. Simplesmente não tinha vontade de sair da cama. Mas Alice estava tentando ser legal, até onde uma irmã de doze anos pode ser legal. Eu tinha dezesseis, e era o seu "irmãozão". Ela precisava da minha ajuda e eu precisava de algo que me ocupasse o tempo. Pulei da minha amarrotadíssima cama e caminhei até a porta e destranquei.

Quando a porta abriu, Alice arregalou os olhos para mim.

\- Menino, você tá com uma cara péssima! – exclamou ela, revistando com o olhar minha camiseta superdesbotada e as ceroulas de flanela com que eu vinha dormindo desde a semana anterior. – Não precisa desabar desse jeito só porque aquela cretina deu o fora em você!

Aquela não era a coisa certa para ela me dizer naquele preciso momento. Fuzilando Alice com meu olhar mais assustador, comecei a fechar a porta no nariz dela.

\- Não, desculpe Edward! – ela se apressou em remendar, colocando um pé no batente para bloquear a porta. – Por favor!

\- Então não quero mais nem um pio sobre minha vida amorosa – retruquei, franzindo a testa – Você não sabe de nada...

Penteando os cabelos com os dedos, eu me sentia ainda mais desmazelado que de costume.

\- Não sei de nada sobre a sua vida amorosa ou sobre o amor em geral? Porque eu acabei de ler um artigo na Teen que explica como perceber se um garoto realmente gosta da gente, ou uma garota, no seu caso, e...

Eu me inclinei com força contra a porta:

\- Alice, não tenho tempo nem paciência para ouvir isso.

\- Tá bom, tá bom! – disse ela, erguendo os braços. – Desculpe, vou ficar de boca fechada, prometo. As coisas estão lá na sala.

Quinze minutos mais tarde eu já estava do lado de fora de cassa. A friagem daquela típica manhã de inverno de Michigan fazia um violento contraste com a colcha quentinha sob a qual eu estivera enterrado até poucos instantes atrás. Ao lado da escada de mão que me esperava, apoiada no batente da porta de entrada, achava-se a grande caixa de papelão que continha as grinaldas artificiais. Peguei a caixa. "Vamos nos livrar disso logo, meu chapa", decidi com os meus botões enquanto ajeitava a escada. Agarrando uma batelada de grinaldas de plástico, escalei os degraus, quase escorregando num torrão de neve.

\- Vá com cuidado – advertiu Alice.

Grunhi em resposta. Cair de uma reles escada de mão e quebrar o pescoço seria um final patético e nada heroico para a minha tragédia amorosa.

Não demorou muito para ajeitar as grinaldas – eu ajudava a pendurá-las todos os Natais -, e quando acabei desci da escada para admirar o trabalho. Fiquei olhando, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava o polegar espetado pelo espinho de algum dos enfeites. Alice ajustou os laços vermelhos.

-Ficou demais, Edward! A mamãe vai ficar tão contente de ver que a gente já terminou.

Sem dúvida. Eu sabia que a mamãe estava atarefadíssima na rua desde o começo da manhã e precisava de nossa ajuda em casa. Todos os sábados, das oito as duas, ela zanzava de carro por toda a Grand Rapids – a biblioteca, o mercado, a lavanderia -, um verdadeiro trator em forma de mãe.

\- Papai prometeu que nós vamos colher a nossa arvore no próximo fim de semana – informou Alice, derrapando numa poça congelada.

Fazendo que sim com um gesto de cabeça, dobrei a escada, recolhi o martelo e a caixa de pregos. Eu sabia que estava agindo como um zumbi, mas não podia evitar. Quando eu voltaria a ser eu mesmo? "Quando Tanya vier de novo para mim", respondi em pensamento. "Quando ela perceber que fomos feitos um para o outro."

\- Coloque a caixa de grinaldas de volta no sótão – ordenei a Alice, em tom de voz inexpressivo. – Eu levo estas coisas para a garagem.

Com os braços carregados, virei-me e quase trombei de frente com Emmett McCarty, meu melhor amigo, que segurava com as mãos enluvadas um prato embrulhado de plástico.

Emmett deu um passo rápido para trás.

-Ops! – exclamou, equilibrando o prato. – Você quase transforma isso aqui em farofa! – Ele me olhou no rosto mais de perto e sacudiu a cabeça. – Rapaz, você tá com umas olheiras do tamanho de um bonde. Não dormiu de noite?

\- Aquela cretina... – murmurou Alice.

\- Não provoque minha irmã, McCarty – adverti, tentando sorri apesar da dor que sentia na alma.

Eu sabia que minha irmãzinha estava tentando ser solidária, mas a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era cutucar ainda mais minha ferida. Além disso, o que uma pirralha como ela poderia entender das coisas do amor?

Felizmente Emmett se mancou e erguei o prato para distraí-la. Alice mordeu a isca.

\- O que é que você trouxe ai?

\- A minha mãe mandou uns biscoitinhos para vocês – explicou Emmett – Ela está testando uma nova receita para a festa de fim de ano da escola do meu irmãozinho.

\- Hummm! – exclamou Alice lambendo os beiços – Eu adoro tudo que sua mãe faz – declarou, arrebatando o prato da mão de Emmett e fugindo para dentro da casa sem parar de cheirar alegremente os biscoitos durante o caminho.

Emmett me seguiu até a garagem:

\- Boa disfarçada, hein? – observou.

Emmett mora na casa ao lado, e posso sempre contar com ele aparecendo em minha casa pelo menos duas vezes por dia.

\- É foi mesmo. Eu sei que estou com um péssimo aspecto, Emmett, mas da próxima vez preste atenção no que você diz na frente da Alice, tá legal? – pedi, jogando com toda a raiva as ferramentas de volta a seu lugar para enfatizar a seriedade das minhas palavras.

– O que você ia achar de seu irmãozinho ficar o dia inteiro dizendo como você deve cuidar da sua vida?

Emmett se apoiou contra a cadeira de jardim dobrada.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe. É que é difícil entender porque a Tanya fez isso, sabe? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês terminaram.

\- Que ela terminou comigo, você quer dizer – corrigi, pendurando a escada com violência num gancho na parede da garagem. – Ela não era simplesmente uma garota, Emmett. Era Tanya, a garota perfeita, a garota que, desde que eu me conheço por gente, eu sonhava encontrar um dia. E agora eu tinha encontrado, percebe? Ela era minha. Minha! Dá para você entender isso?

Emmett fez que sim com a cabeça, mas eu não tinha certeza e ele compreendia mesmo. Ele era do tipo aventureiro, que gostava de relações passageiras e sem compromisso. Nunca havia se apaixonado – e muito menos tivera o coração partido como eu.

Eu me perguntava quem, na verdade, poderia realmente me compreender. Emmett com certeza, não. Ele não sabia nada a respeito de relacionamentos sérios. Tive vontade de conhecer alguém com quem pudesse conversar e trocar ideias.

-Bom, eu sei que não tenho nem os olhos azuis, nem os lindos cabelos loiros, nem as belas curvas de Tanya – brincou Emmett -, mas se puder ajudar em algo... Como amigo, é claro!

\- Desculpe se estou chato demais, Emmett. É que tem sido difícil...

\- Eu sei cara. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu entre vocês dois. Deve doer pacas.

"Nem queira saber como", pensei, olhando para o meu melhor amigo.

-Você se lembra de quando estávamos na oitava serie Emmett? Costumávamos a conversar sobre garotas...

\- Bastante – concordou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – Isso sem falar nas sessões de estudo daquelas revistas Playboy que eu afanava do meu primo, lembra?

\- Você sempre quis se apaixonar por uma ruiva com grandes olhos castanhos e um belo corpo – continuei, ignorando o comentário. – Ela teria de gostar de todas as modalidades de esporte e não poderia ser do tipo que ficava dando risadinhas idiotas.

Emmett concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

\- E a minha garota ideal teria de ser loira, com cabelos compridos e olhos azuis. Teria de amar os animais e gostar de fazer programas ao ar livre, como acampar, por exemplo.

\- E Tanya gosta de acampar?

\- Acho que nunca vou descobrir – admiti, suspirando – Estávamos planejando fazer alguma coisa na primavera, mas isso não vai mais acontecer.

Tanya tinha sido a minha primeira namorada de verdade. Nenhuma das garotas que eu havia conhecido antes chegava sequer perto da imagem de garota ideal que eu acalentava em minha mente, e fora por essa razão que Tanya me atingira com a força de um raio.

Fora identificação à primeira vista, pelo menos para mim. Instantaneamente eu soube que ela era perfeita.

Eu já a havia convidado para o baile de fim de ano da escola, e andara economizando tudo o que ganhava no meu trabalho de meio período no Canil Hillcrest para comprar um verdadeiro presente de natal para ela. E agora, depois de uma simples frase que saíra de seus lábios, estava tudo arruinado. Meu coração ficara aos pedaços, exatamente como dizem essas canções cafonas e antiquadas. Minha vida ficara uma porcaria. Uma porcaria sem esperança de melhora. Uma porcaria, sem esperança e...

\- Saia dessa, cara! Acorde! – bradou Emmett, me dando um leve soco no braço. – O que você acha da gente comer um pouco daqueles biscoitos?

\- Estou sem fome.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

\- Você realmente está numa pior. Tudo bem, então vamos dar uma volta no shopping.

\- Não, eu...

\- Edward, olhe só para você! – Emmett estendeu os braços à sua frente e fazendo uma expressão de zumbi. Lancei um punho fechado na direção dele, sem força e nem intenção de bater, mas mesmo assim ele se desviou a tempo. – Assim você vai pirar de vez, Edward Masen. Precisa sair um pouco de casa. Precisa a voltar se equilibrar nas próprias pernas.

Ele estava certo, pensei com tristeza. Minha vida estava em frangalhos. Se eu não começasse logo a enfrentar o problema, o problema é que ia começar a me enfrentar.

\- Tudo bem tudo bem. Vamos ao shopping então. – cedi. Do jeito que me sentia, não fazia diferença onde fossemos ou deixássemos de ir.

Entrei em casa para pegar algum dinheiro e minhas luvas, e me deparei com Alice debruçada sobre a mesa da cozinha, com um copo de leite e um prato de biscoitos já quase vazio a sua frente.

\- Estou indo ao shopping – informei.

Ela engoliu o leite animada.

\- Ah, me leva junto! – implorou.

\- De jeito nenhum. Diga a mamãe que volto lá pelas cinco.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso – ela respondeu, mostrando uma língua coberta de migalhas – E, depois, eu não ia mesmo gostar de sair com você. Você não está nem um pouco divertido ultimamente, Edward.

* * *

Era o ultimo sábado do mês de novembro, e parecia que todo mundo de nosso bairro da cidade de Grand Rapids, Michigan, estava no shopping. Os enfeites natalinos de lá faziam nossas decorações domésticas parecerem totalmente insignificantes. Por todos os lados havia pomposos laços de veludo vermelho nas vitrines das lojas e gigantescos bombons vermelhos e brancos, na forma de bengala, pendurados ao teto.

Tudo tão festivo e animado... Suspirei. Sem Tanya, eu não tinha nenhuma razão para comemorar o Natal naquele ano.

\- Só de olhar você eu já começo a ficar deprimido, Masen – reclamou Emmett. – Não dá pelo menos para fingir que está feliz?

\- Bem que eu gostaria. – repliquei.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

\- Nesse caso, deprima-se à vontade. Vou dar um pulo na livraria pra ver o que há de novo. A gente se encontra aqui em vinte minutos, tá bom?

Ele foi embora eu fiquei comigo mesmo, tranquilamente sentado num banco no meio do shopping. "Por que Emmett teve tanta pressa em se livrar de mim?", me perguntei. "Será que estou tão chato e baixo-astral assim? É melhor eu entrar na linha logo antes que meu melhor amigo também me dê um pé na bunda." Eu olhava fixo para um cone de sorvete que derretia num cesto de lixo bem na minha frente quando o som áspero e crescente de umas vozes próximas, e fez levantar a vista.

Um garoto alto e desengonçado e uma garota de longos cabelos escuros discutiam ferozmente – até aí, nada da minha conta. Mas quando eu olhei melhor reparei uma poça de liquido se espalhando pelo chão. A garota segurava um copo de papel vazio em uma das mãos, e havia uma grande mancha em sua calça azul clara. O rapaz segurava os cotovelos dela e os sacudia com força.

"Mas que tipo de imbecil é esse, para ficar maltratando uma garota desse jeito?", perguntei-me, com o rosto subitamente afogueado ao me dar conta de que aquele

"imbecil" tinha uma namorada, e eu não. Onde estava a justiça neste mundo? Ele não merecia ter uma namorada se não sabia como tratar uma mulher.

Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, levantei-me e comecei a me encaminhar até o casal, com meus tênis guinchando contra o piso de ardósia. O ruído fez o rapaz parar brevemente os olhos na minha direção, mas ele se voltou de novo para a garota e continuou a rugir diante dela, ainda apertando-a com força pelo braço.

\- Ei, cara, quem você pensa que é? – disse alto e bom som. Foi só quando ele me olhou de novo com uma expressão furiosa que percebi que era Mike Newton, estrela do time de basquete da Hillcrest High School, a minha escola.

\- Não se meta – vociferou Mike, sem nem sequer continuar a me olhar. – Isto é entre ela e eu.

Tentei ignorá-lo, mas não é fácil ignorar Mike Newton. Perguntei, dirigindo-me a garota:

\- Ele está machucando você?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não, é só...

Mike esticou o braço e me empurrou:

-Olhe aqui, cara, quando eu digo para você se mandar é para você dar o fora sem mais nenhuma pergunta, sacou?

No ato eu senti que tinha chegado ao meu limite. Não sei se foi por causa da minha frustração por ter perdido Tanya ou por estar farto das perguntas chatas de todos os meus amigos e da minha família a respeito do nosso namora, mas de uma coisa não havia a menor dúvida: eu já tinha agüentado muita coisa nos últimos dias para, ainda por cima, ter de engolir o desaforo de um homem Neanderthal com complexo de superioridade. Então fiz uma coisa que nunca teria me imaginado fazendo: devolvi o empurrão.

Empurrei Mike Newton, o superatleta.

Senti estar fazendo algo que precisava fazer muitos dias antes. Foi um alivio. Foi bom demais.

Mas, em vez dele reagir como eu imaginava que inevitavelmente reagiria – me dando o troco em dobro -, Mike simplesmente foi tirando o time de campo.

\- É isso aí, estou caindo fora! – gritou, erguendo as mãos. – Não vou mais jogar nenhum dos seus joguinhos, Bella. Por que você e o Totó ai não vão dar um passeio no pólo

Norte antes que eu mude de idéia?

Ele então irou pelos saltos dos sapatos e saiu andando rapidamente.

\- Mike, volte aqui! – gritou a menina, com uma voz de quem está a ponto de romper num choro desatado. – Mike, não seja assim, por favor!

Simplesmente não dava para entender. Eu acabara de livrar aquela pobre garota de ter o braço quebrado por um troglodita, e agora ela estava pedindo pro canalha voltar?

\- Me desculpe – comecei, tateando -, mas se voe não se importa de eu perguntar, será que não vai ser melhor ficar sem um cara como esse? Agora pouco eu cheguei a pensar que ele ia partir você em duas!

Ela se voltou para mim. A expressão furiosa de seus olhos me pegou totalmente de surpresa.

\- Por que você não cuida da sua própria vida? – perguntou, esfregando a calça com um lenço de papel numa inútil tentativa de limpar a mancha.

\- Eu pensei que ele estivesse... quero dizer... sua bebida estava toda espalhada, as roupas manchadas, e ele estava chacoalhando...

\- Ele não me empurrou! A gente só estava conversando. Um garotinho que passou por aqui trombou em mim e derrubou a bebida das minhas mãos – retrucou ela, franzindo a testa. – Seria melhor você ir ao oculista antes que acabe se metendo em uma fria de verdade.

A coisa toda não fazia o menor sentido. Eu não pretendia ficar lá ridicularizando a menina, mas o sarcasmo no tom de voz dela me fez continuar:

\- Mas ele estava brigando com você, não estava?

Ela suspirou e se calou por um segundo.

\- Isso não é... Isso não é da sua conta.

\- Mas se ele pretendia machucar você...

\- Ele pretendia me machucar sim, mas não da maneira que você pensa – contestou ela, esmagando com raiva o copo de papel – ele estava desmanchando comigo, ficou claro agora? Satisfeito, senhor Sherlock?

Uma lagrima rolava pelo rosto dela.

\- Eu estava tentando o fazer mudar de ideia, mas acho que daquele ponto em diante você tomou as rédeas da situação e decidiu por mim.

"Hora de cair fora, Masen", pensei. Eu já podia até imaginar a manchete: GAROTA

INFELIZ EMPURRA ABELHUDO METIDO A SALVADOR DE DONZELAS PELA

ECADA ROLANTE DO SHOPPING.

\- Então me desculpa – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Reparei que alguns passantes nos olhavam, e percebi que provavelmente eles achavam que eu era o cara que a estava fazendo sofrer.

\- Hã... Bom, acho que você está melhor agora... – balbuciei, procurando um jeito de escapulir.- Sinto muito por ter me metido na sua vida. Sinto mesmo.

Ela relaxou um pouco.

\- Você só estava tentando ajudar, certo?

\- Certo – respondi. – E me desculpe mais uma vez.

E saí andando. Mas fiquei com a imagem do rosto dela molhado de lágrimas gravada na mente.

* * *

 **-_o-o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o-o_o—**

 **Então... é isso haha!**

 **Acho que amor no colegial é super complicado, não? Vamos ver como nosso jovem Edward pode lidar com essas confusões rs.**

 **Até logo ;)**


	2. Anjo improvisado

NOTA: ESTES PERSONAGENS E ESTE LIVRO NÃO PERTENCE A MIM E SIM À STEPHENIE MEYER & CHERYL ZACH, RESPECTIVAMENTE.

 _ **Hello! Vim com uma adaptação de um livro ( Cheryl Zach –Kissing Bella) que li mês passado e amei. Não sei se já leram, mas eu curti e espero que vocês também gostem!**_

 _E... voltei! Vamos lá?!_

 _-o_

* * *

 **ANJO IMPROVISADO**

Papai Noel, ou um de seus inúmeros "ajudantes", como meus pais faziam eu acreditar quando era pequeno, estava sentado num grande trono no meio da praça principal do shopping, com um garotinho encabulado no colo.

Apenas uma semana antes, Tanya e eu estivemos contemplando uma cena parecida.

Fizemos piada com a ideia de tirar fotos no colo do Papai Noel e brincamos de adivinhar que cada garoto estava pedindo a ele.

"Uma Barbie com uma minissaia de couro preta, mascara e chicote", tinha imaginado

Tanya para um a loirinha tímida com vestido de babados, acompanhado por uma mãe gorda. "E aquele garoto quer uma metralhadora de verdade e uma roupa camuflada do Rambo", ela continuou, apontando para um menininho raquítico. Mas eu opinei que ele talvez também preferisse a Barbie, e isso a fez rir apertando minha mão com mais força.

\- Você é tão bobo, Edward – dissera ela, se esticando na ponta dos pés para poder esfregar a ponta do seu nariz no meu.

Eu me inclinara, roçando meu queixo em seu cabelo sedoso e beijando sua testa com ternura.

\- É que adoro fazer você rir – murmurei baixinho, beijando seus lábios uma vez ou outra.

\- E eu adoro você, Edward – sussurrara ela, emoldurando meu rosto com as duas mãos e retribuindo o beijo, enquanto algumas cantigas de Natal soavam ao fundo em algum canto do shopping.

\- Nós nos amamos um ao outro – concluíra eu -, e isso é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim.

Agora uma longa corda circundava a enorme arvore de Natal colocada no meio da praça central do shopping, igualzinho aquele dia com Tanya. Dúzias de crianças aguardavam ao lado de seus pais e mães para poder dizer ao Papai Noel o que iam querer ganhar de presente. Eu sabia o que eu queria de presente, e também sabia que não o teria.

Emmett deu um leve muro em meu braço.

\- Pare com isso, cara! – exclamou. – Você está viajando de novo, tenho certeza.

\- Tá bem, tá bem...

Aquele passeio no shopping só estava me fazendo sentir pior. Não apenas não conseguia tirar Tanya de meus pensamentos, como ficara estranhamente incomodado com aquela cena entre Mike Newton e sua namorada.

\- Olha McCarty, ainda tenho de comprar alguns presentinhos. Você quer vir comigo ou prefere ficar na sua?

\- Bom, eu... Acho que vou continuar zanzando por ai sozinho mesmo.

\- Tudo bem. Então a gente se encontra no carro às quatro e meia, ta legal?

\- Legal – respondi já me virando para o outro lado e começando a caminhar. Num dos cantos da praça avistei uma arvore de Natal diminuta, decorada somente com pequenos recortes. Chegando mais perto, percebi que cada recorte era um anjo de papel, e havia um nome escrito em cada um deles. Um grande cartaz dizia **: ADOTE UM ANJO NESTE NATAL!**

Uma mesa havia sido montada junto à árvore. Ao lado de uma das extremidades da mesa se sentava uma mulher de meia idade segurando uma prancheta, e uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade estava sentada na outra ponta. Parei. Era a garota da briga – a agora ex-namorada de Mike Newton, graças a mim. Comecei a sair de fininho, mas foi inútil.

\- Em que posso ajudar? – cantarolou uma voz familiar. – Ah, não! Você de novo! Será que também vai me fazer perder esse trabalho voluntário?

Sorri encabulado.

\- Eu... Hã... Estava só matutando... O que significa isso aí?

\- Isso aí é uma obra de caridade – explicou a garota com a voz seca – Algo que você hoje já tentou fazer.

Ela realmente estava conseguindo fazer com que eu parecesse um babaca.

\- Olha aqui, Becca...

\- Be-lla – corrigiu ela.

\- Be-lla – repeti -, eu estou interessando de verdade. Para que é essa caridade?

Bella olhou para o teto levemente irritada, mas logo se controlou.

\- Os nomes escritos nos recortes dessa árvore de anjos foram selecionados por um órgão assistencial – começou ela, num tom maquinal. – São crianças carentes, que correm o risco de não ganharem nenhum presente neste Natal. Qualquer pessoa que quiser ajudá-las pode escolher um nome e comprar presentes, que serão entregues anonimamente à criança escolhida – ela fez uma pausa – Alguma pergunta?

\- Não, obrigado – murmurei, voltando-me outra vez para a árvore. O projeto era bom, tive de admitir. Era duro pensar numa criança que ainda acreditasse em Papai Noel e na magia natalina acordando no dia de Natal e não encontrando nenhum presente debaixo da árvore. Caramba, e talvez nem mesmo tenham uma árvore! Afinal, as árvores também custam dinheiro.

Aproximei-me mais ainda e dei uma checada nos nomes escritos nos recortes. Havia meninos e meninas de diversas idades. Um anjinho de papel captou minha atenção. Nele estava escrito: "Kevin, idade: 6". Droga, seis anos de idade e nada de Natal!

Todos os meus presentes de Natal para aquele ano já estavam resolvidos. Eu mesmo tinha feito um porta-cartão de madeira para o meu pai, e para a minha mãe já havia reservado na estufa local duas belas plantas ornamentais. E, para Alice, compraria dois CDs que ela própria tinha pedido.

Quanto a Tanya, eu andara economizando tudo que podia para comprar um pingente de ouro em forma de coração com um minúsculo diamante incrustado, uma pequena maravilha que vira no departamento de joalheria da maior loja do shopping. Já tinha juntado quase toda a quantia necessária, mas agora aquele dinheiro tão suado perdera sua finalidade.

Subitamente descobri o que faria: gastaria parte dele com Kevin. Assim, em vez de ficar simplesmente entregue as lamurias e deprimindo a mim mesmo e a todos que estivessem em minha volta, eu estaria dando a alguém uma boa razão para estar comemorando aquele Natal.

E, alem de tudo, não podia negar que sentiria certa satisfação em mostrar a Bella que eu sabia, sim, alguma coisa a respeito de ajudar o próximo.

Quando arranquei o anjo de Kevin da árvore, outro recorte de papel fisgou o meu olhar: **PROCURA-SE UM CARA LEGAL PARA CURAR UM CORAÇÃO PARTIDO.**

Não havia nenhum nome escrito nem nada que identificasse a autora do apelo, mas eu tinha uma bela ideia de quem poderia ser. " _E é em parte por minha culpa_ ", pensei.

" _Analisando bem, talvez seja totalmente por minha culpa._ " Peguei o anjo anônimo, tirei-o da arvore e o enfiei sorrateiramente no bolso da camisa. Então, com o anjo de Kevin nas mãos, caminhei de volta até a mesa das secretarias voluntárias da campanha.

Quando me aproximei, Bella, que examinava alguns papéis, automaticamente perguntou:

-Em que posso ajudar? – Mas quando ela levantou as vistas dos papéis e viu que era eu de novo seu tom de voz se tornou exasperado. – Deixe-me adivinhar: você quer adotar um anjo!

\- Acertou – respondi – E já escolhi – acrescentei calmamente, mostrando a ela o anjo de papel com o nome de Kevin.

\- Você está falando sério, não está? – perguntou ela, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Claro que estou. Um cara tem o direito de praticar uma boa ação quando quer, não tem?

\- Quanto a isso, nenhum problema – replicou ela, extraindo um formulário da pasta. – É só que você não se encaixa no perfil habitual dos nossos doadores. – Bella esboçou um sorriso tenso. – Bom, é só preencher esse formulário – prosseguiu. – Traga seus presentes aqui mesmo, lá pela ultima sexta-feira antes do Natal, assim nós podemos entregá-los ás crianças a tempo, antes do feriado.

Era obviamente um aviso que ela tinha dado muitas vezes. Depois de preencher cuidadosamente o formulário, empurrei-o de volta para a mesa. Ela deu uma lida por cima.

\- Obrigada, hã... Edward. Você vai fazer uma criança ficar muito feliz neste Natal. Se é que pretende ir mesmo em frente com isso, é claro.

\- Pode ter certeza de que pretendo – repliquei. – Aliás...

E tirei do meu bolso aquele outro recorte que havia retirado da árvore.

\- Você pegou outro anjo? – perguntou ela, surpresa.

\- Não exatamente. Eu só... Eu só estava me perguntando o que significa isso aqui... -expliquei, mostrando-lhe a não tão misteriosa mensagem e assistindo fascinado a uma onde de vermelhos incandescentes que tomavam conta do rosto e do pescoço dela.

\- Isso não é da sua com... Hã, isso era só... O que eu quero dizer é que... é que isso não é meu, não! - murmurou ela, fazendo uma bola com o anjo e jogando-o com violência debaixo de uma pilha de papeis.

\- Olhe você não precisa explicar nada... – comecei.

\- Era só uma brincadeira... – interrompeu ela. – Bah, droga, para que ficar jogando esse joguinho besta afinal?... Você sabe exatamente do que se trata...

\- Sei, sim – respondi, interrompendo-a antes que ela desatasse a falar. – Olhe, eu estou me sentindo como se tudo fosse culpa minha. Se eu não tivesse me intrometido, talvez você e Mike se entendessem. Sinto muito mesmo. eu sei como é ruim uma coisa dessas acontecer logo antes das festas.

\- Ah, muito obrigada, senhor Sensível – retrucou Bella, enquanto rabiscava um desenho qualquer em um bloco de anotações à sua frente.

\- Ei, é sério! Estou passando exatamente pela mesma situação esses últimos dias.

\- É mesmo? – perguntou ela, enviesando a cabeça para o lado com um ar malicioso. –

Quer dizer que, normalmente, você não age de maneira tão irracional assim?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei, pensando se ela não iria começar a me alfinetar de novo.

\- Nesta ultima hora você tentou começar uma briga com meu namorado e se inscreveu para comprar presentes de caridade – respondeu ela. – E isso é o que eu vi.

Ri um pouco, ela também. Foi bom rir de novo. Eu não conseguia nem sequer lembrar de quando fora a ultima vez que dera uma risada.

\- Acredite, eu realmente sinto muito se estraguei as coisas para você – desculpei-me pela milésima vez.

\- Tudo bem, isso acontece. Não esquente – disse Bella, sem conseguir esconder uma expressão triste, que demonstrava que para ela não era assim tão simples não esquentar.

\- Posso pagar uma coca cola pra você, ou algo parecido? – propus. – Eu me sinto em divida com você depois do que fiz.

\- Não, obrigada, eu... – começou Bella, fazendo uma breve pausa. – Bom... Porque não, afinal? – terminou dizendo, mais para si mesma do que para mim. – Nós poderíamos compartilhar nossas historias e contar um ao outro como conseguimos nossas cicatrizes de guerra.

\- Daqui a meia hora, ta legal? – perguntei.

\- Daqui a meia hora – concordou ela.

* * *

 **O que acharam? Desculpe pelos erros de digitação** **Ficarei mais atenta de agora em diante.**

 **Bem, algumas pessoas visitaram, outras leram e 1 deixou review. Preciso realmente saber o que acham e se vale a pena continuar. Ok? Bem, até breve! ;)**


	3. Corações despedaçados

Então... A saga Crepúsculo não me pertence. Mesmo eu me chamando Stephanie também haha!

* * *

 **CORAÇÕES DESPEDAÇADOS**

\- Obrigada por se oferecer para me ouvir, Edward – disse Bella, enquanto caminhávamos rumo à praça de alimentação. – Ainda estou muito confusa com relação ao que aconteceu agora pouco. – ela encolheu os ombros e continuou. – Provavelmente agora eu deveria perguntar a você o que aconteceu. Fiquei muito fora de mim para se dar conta do que passava.

\- Sei exatamente como você se sente – expliquei. – Desde que Tanya, a minha ex namorada, rompeu comigo, a única coisa que consigo é repassar mentalmente os mesmo cinco minutos uma vez atrás da outra, só para ver se não deixei escapar nenhum detalhe.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Que maré ruim a nossa, hein? – observou, desanimada.

\- É mesmo – concordei. – E não tem época pior para ficar sozinho do que no natal.

Especialmente quando você não está esperando ficar sozinho.

Tínhamos chegado à praça de alimentação, e Bella me conduziu à casa de sucos.

\- Vou querer uma limonada – informou à garota atrás do balcão, enquanto levava a mão à bolsa.

Fiz um sinal com a mão.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum – disse. – Foi ideia minha eu que a convidei.

Entrei na fila e comprei duas limonadas. Bem quando saímos do balcão, demos sorte: um casal estava se levantando da mesa, e eu me apressei para pegá-la antes que outra pessoa o fizesse.

Rindo, Bella se enfiou pelo outro lado da mesa, sentou-se e deu um longo gole na limonada.

\- Hum, está uma delícia! Obrigada, Edward – agradeceu ela, remexendo com o canudinho.

\- De nada. É o mínimo que podia fazer.

Ela não me olhou. Em vez disso, enterrou o canudinho no copo e ficou brincando com ele.

\- Sabe, tenho de ser sincera... Eu estava quase torcendo para você não voltar.

\- E por quê?

\- Bom, uma metade de mim realmente precisava conversar com alguém, mas a outra metade queria só ir para a casa, pra se esconder do mundo. Ou pra descobrir que Mike tinha ligado querendo fazer as pazes comigo. – Ela abaixou os olhos para a mesa. – O que duvido muito que aconteça – concluiu.

\- Não fique pensando nisso – aconselhei, remexendo o gelo no meu copo. – Você tem que fazer coisas que sejam boas para você. Quero dizer, algo como o que estamos fazendo agora: ver pessoas, conversar, relaxar. Eu acho que foi uma ótima ideia.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo – continuei. – Pelo menos para mim está ajudando bastante. Eu já estava pensando que era a única pessoa no mundo que tinha levado os pés no traseiro em plena véspera de feriado...

\- Obrigada pelo lembrete – disse Bella, afundando um pouco na cadeira. Seus cabelos longos, escuros e ondulados caiam na frente de seu rosto.

\- Desculpe Bella, não era isso que eu queria dizer. O que eu quis dizer é que ajuda bastante falar sobre o assunto com outra pessoa, principalmente quando essa outra pessoa está no mesmo barco que você.

Bella jogou o cabelo para trás e levantou os olhos para mim.

\- Tem razão, Edward – disse ela. – É só que... É que tudo isso está muito fresco para mim por enquanto.

A expressão dela se tornou mais sofrida, como se a ficha estivesse começando a cair. Mas então ela se empertigou um pouco e conseguiu dar um sorriso corajoso.

\- Mas por que você não em conta seu drama, hein Edward? Dê-me todos os detalhes sangrentos. Aliás, exagere, torne a coisa toda mais deprimente o possível. Assim vou sentir melhor a comparação.

\- É um pedido duro de atender – respondi. – Porque na verdade não há muitos detalhes sangrentos. Eu fui pegar Tanya para a gente sair e ela simplesmente me disse, na lata, que achava que já era hora de partimos para outra. Fazia só três meses que estávamos namorando.

Fiz uma pausa, relembrando aquele momento perfeito e cheiro de paz, um instante antes que ela me desse a trágica notícia.

\- O pior mesmo é que essa decisão dela veio do nada, sem a menor razão de ser nem o menor aviso prévio. Eu achava que tudo estava indo a mil maravilhas conosco.

Bella deu um sorriso solidário.

\- Bom essa minha briga com Mike esteve longe de vir do nada – confessou. – Nós já tínhamos brigado antes, mas sempre conseguimos superar. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele saiu andando, me deixou plantada e não voltou. – Ela suspirou. - Ai, ai, eu acho que dessa vez já era mesmo, Edward! Mas parece que ainda não engoli, entende?

\- Detesto ter de assustar você, Bella – comecei -, mas quando chegar em casa a coisa vai começar a bater, e forte. Se houver à vista na sua casa fotos dos dois juntos, ou presentes que ele deu a você, enfim, qualquer pequena coisa que a faça lembrar dele, por pouco que seja, é perigoso...

\- Puxa vida, que animador – comentou ela.

\- Meu conselho é que você pegue imediatamente um aspirador e sugue tudo o que há em seu quarto – disse eu, meio brincando. – Assim você não precisa nem olhar para as coisas, não precisa nem pôr os pés lá dentro antes de limpar a área.

Enquanto observava Bella tomar o resto da limonada, reparei como estava sendo bom colocar todas aquelas emoções enclausurada para fora do sistema nervoso. Até então todo mundo parecia estar me tratando como uma porcelana a ponto de despencar pelas cataratas no Niágara ou como um espécime cientifico raro que precisava ser cuidadosamente observado e monitorado.

Nem Emmett estava sendo de muita ajuda. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era encolher os ombros e me dizer para eu parar de me lamentar.

Bom, agora parecia que pelo menos isso eu tinha conseguido.

\- Estou tentando imaginar o que pode ter passado pela cabeça de sua namorada, Edward – começou Bella, com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo triste e malicioso. – Quero dizer, fora o fato de você ser escandaloso, impulsivo e cabeçudo...

\- Epa, peraí! – exclamei. – Um cara com um coração estraçalhado nem sempre age como deveria agir, lembre-se disso.

\- Tava só brincando – disse ela fazendo uma pausa. – Mas, falando sério, Edward, você não é assim tão mau. Tenho certeza de que você deve ter tratado a... Como é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Tanya – respondi, afundando um pouco mais na cadeira sob o peso do nome dela.

\- Tanya Denali? – perguntou Bella. – Uma loira, essa Tanya?

\- Essa mesmo. Você a conhece?

\- Bom, eu tenho uma aula junto dela. Então você também é aluno da Hillcrest High School?

\- Hã-hã – admiti surpreso. Eu simplesmente tomara por certo que um atleta como Mike Newton devia sair com garotas de outras escolas. – Mas nunca vi você lá.

\- É que me mudei de Ohio para cá nesse verão – explicou ela. – A Hillcrest é uma escola enorme, bem maior que minha escola anterior. Ainda não me acostumei. – Ela ficou subitamente pensativa. – Espere aí... Você é Edward Masen, certo? – perguntou.

\- Em carne e osso.

\- Eu sabia que seu nome era familiar! Você que escreve aquela ótima coluna de esportes no jornal da escola! – exclamou ela, sorrindo – Você é praticamente uma celebridade! Eu leio sua coluna todas as semanas.

\- Nem de longe tão celebre quanto Mike Newton.

\- Então você sabia... – disse ela, um pouco melindrada. – Não entendo, Edward. Se você sabia quem ele era, por que praticamente tentou provocar uma briga com Mike?

\- Pensei que ele ia machucar você, Bella. Sério mesmo. Não raciocinei, só agi.

Ela pegou seu copo de limonada e recomeçou a mexer o gelo com o canudinho. Seu olhar estava abatido.

\- Acho que no fundo devia agradecer você, Edward. Pensando bem, fui muito ingrata. Você só estava tentando me ajudar.

\- Mas eu...

\- Nada de "mas" – pediu ela. – Não se culpe por nada nessa historia. Você viu bem o que aconteceu. É um problema meu, meu e de Mike. Talvez ele até já esteja tentando me ligar para desculpas. É o padrão de sempre, sabe? Briga, desculpas, briga, desculpas...

\- É engraçado ouvir isso – comentei depois que ela se silenciou. – Na verdade, eu nunca tive nenhuma briga com Tanya. Tudo ia de vento e polpa. Simplesmente não dá para entender.

\- É estranho mesmo – comentou ela, e seus olhos iam ficando sombrios ao acompanhar um casal que passava de mãos dadas em frente a nossa mesa. – É isso que eu estava tentando dizer antes, Edward. Você parece ser um cara _superlegal_. Acho que a cabecinha de Tanya precisa ser examinada.

"Não sei, não sei de mais nada", pensei. "Por enquanto, a única coisa que vejo de errado nela é o fato de ter me chutado."

\- Qual é o seu período de almoço, Edward? – perguntou Bella, mudando subitamente de assunto e assumindo um tom falsamente animado.

\- Segundo turno – respondi distraído.

\- Ei, é o meu também! Talvez a gente pudesse almoçar juntos um dia desses.

Bella começou mais uma vez a agitar seu gelo no copo enquanto eu olhava para o nada por cima do ombro dela.

De repente ela deu uma batida com as palmas da mão no tampo da mesa, chamando minha atenção de volta.

\- Acho que estamos começando a ficar meio tristonhos aqui. Talvez devêssemos dar essa sessão por encerrada, o que acha?

Foi só então que reparei que meu estômago estava roncando. Olhei para o meu relógio: eram 16h35. eu tinha ficado de me encontrar com Emmett às 16h30.

\- Bella, foi ótimo ter encontrado você – comecei, ficando de pé num pulo -, mas preciso ir embora voando.

Bella concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

\- Eu também – disse, arremessando seu copo no cesto de lixo num lance certeiro. – Estou contente de termos feito isso. Me sinto um pouco melhor agora.

\- Mas não muito...

\- É verdade, mas pelo menos um pouco. Agora, quando chegar em casa, vou direto pegar o aspirador gigante.

Ri um pouco, admirado com a coragem dela.

\- Quem sabe? Talvez haja um recado de Mike esperando por você.

Bella abaixou os olhos.

\- Bem que eu gostaria de poder acalentar essa esperança, mas tenho um claro pressentimento que desta vez...

Seus olhos umedeceram, e ela deu um passo para trás, com uma encolhida de ombros de desamparo.

\- Boa noite, Edward. Estou contente por temos nos conhecidos. Amigos? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para mim.

\- Com certeza! – repliquei, apertando a mão dela. – Cuide-se, Bella.

\- Você também.

Comecei a abrir caminho pelo corredor lotado do shopping, driblando sacolas abarrotadas de presentes e crianças lamurientas e desajeitadas. Então subitamente me dei conta que não sabia o sobrenome de Bella.

\- Espere, Bella! – bradei, correndo de volta na direção dela. – Qual é o seu nome inteiro?

Ela se virou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos, mas não com rapidez suficiente: pude ver seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

\- Swan – respondeu ela, com uma voz quebrada. – A gente se vê na escola, Edward – gritou, antes de voltar para o outro lado e sair correndo rumo a porta mais próxima.

* * *

Provavelmente começara a "engolir" o que tinha acontecido. Balancei a cabeça, enquanto me dirigia para o lado oposto do shopping, onde Emmett havia estacionado. Bella tinha sido mesmo paciente em ouvir minha ladainha sobre Tanya.

Eu fiquei me sentindo melhor depois, mas ela sem duvida estava péssima. Talvez um bom papo de homem pra homem com Mike Newton ajudasse. Se eu conseguisse convencê-lo a pedir desculpas a Bella, talvez ela se sentisse um pouco melhor. Quem sabe? Talvez eu até conseguisse consertar as coisas entre os dois.

Comecei a correr, sabendo que Emmett iria ficar irritado comigo pelo atraso.

\- Pensei que você tivesse ido embora com o circo – gozou Emmett quando cheguei ao carro.

\- Muito engraçadinho – respondi, e me enfiei no banco do passageiro. Emmett ligou o motor.

– Você não vai acreditar, Emm: me meti numa briga de fim de namoro, e sabe quem é o cara? Mike Newton.

\- Aquele mascarado? – perguntou Emmett. – Você deve estar brincando.

Emmett fazia parte do mesmo time de basquete que Mike, o time oficial da escola, e eu sabia que ele tinha opiniões definidas a respeito da estrela do time – todas elas ruins.

\- To falando sério., e a namorada dele, bom, acho que ex-namorada agora, é muito legal. O nome dela é Bella Swan. Já ouviu falar?

\- Nunca.

\- Até ai, todos nós sabemos que Mike Newton não fala muito de ninguém a não ser dele próprio – provoquei.

Emm deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Você captou bem o cara, Edward – confirmou, enquanto enfiava uma fita do Sting no toca fitas.

– E daí, o que aconteceu?

Contei a Emmett a historia toda, desde a minha intervenção na briga entre Mike e Bella até a limonada com ela na praça de alimentação.

\- Quer dizer que você empurrou o Mike Newton? – perguntou ele soltando um assovio. Minha nossa, você deve estar querendo morrer!

\- Pois ele não pareceu dar a mínima – insisti. – Simplesmente saiu andando. Pra falar a verdade, não sei porque Bella namorava ele. Ela parece ser uma garota inteligente.

\- E é gostosa? – inquiriu Emmett, mexendo rapidamente as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

O velho Emmett, sempre tão previsível.

\- Sei lá, cara! – resmunguei. – cabelo castanho-escuro, olhos castanho-claro, bem vestida... Francamente, não reparei muito não.

\- Sei, sei... – disse Emmett, lançando-me um de seus olhares maliciosos.

\- Sem essa, Emmett. Não tem nada ver disso que você está querendo insinuar – rebati. – Até parece que eu ia sequer olhar pra outra garota depois de Tanya...

\- Pois para mim já olhou – provocou ele.

Eu o encarei.

\- Não, senhor, isso foi completamente diferente...

\- Certo,certo – cortou meu amigo.

E eu o ignorei pelo resto do trajeto até nossas casas.

* * *

 _ **DESCULPEEEEE**_

 ** _Estou viajando pessoas, tive que tentar escrever pelo celular, já que não levei o notebook._**

 ** _É, pessoas! Aí está o primeiro "encontro" por assim dizer deles. E como será daqui para frente, eeeein..._**

 ** _Agradeço muito pelas reviews, prometo responder a todos (as) na próxima_**

 ** _Sábado ou domingo sairá o próximo_**

 ** _Até lá kk_**


End file.
